For many years packages of yarn which are wound on cones or bobbins have been packaged in corrugated cartons for shipping from one location to another. There has long been a problem to the textile industry in packaging the yarn in such containers because of the yarn package weight and potential damage to the yarn by movement. A further substantial problem that has existed is that during the take off or delivery of the yarn from the cone it is essential that the nose of the cone be in good condition. Because of the past methods of packaging the yarn for shipment there has been substantial damage to the nose of the cone.
Various attempts have been made to remedy and solve the problem of cone nose damage and yarn package damage during the shipment. For example, the patent to Paffen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,166 shows an article used to separate the yarn packages in a carton and to hold them substantially rigid. Similarly the patent to Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,898 shows a protective separator for cones or bobbins to be packaged in a carton. Each of these prior devices requires that the yarn packages be separated into a prearranged alignment and each provides a flange for fitting within the bottom of one cone and onto the nose of the cone which would be located therebelow in the carton. Thus, neither of these patents provides the protection for the cone nose to prevent damage thereto and permit the smooth delivery of yarn from the cone during processing. Furthermore, many of the previously known packaging devices cause the damage to the nose of the cone.
A further problem that has been encountered in the textile industry is that during the winding of yarn on the cone or bobbin, it is attempted to have uniform packages of a given amount of yarn or weight of package. Unfortunately, in many instances, the yarn will break prior to completion of the package. Because of the complexity of the machines and the time involved in rethreading and tying the yarn, as well as a need to avoid knots in the yarn, it has been found expeditious and proper to merely ship yarn packages which are of less than the full size. This arrangement causes a considerable waste of space in shipping containers where there is a predetermined arrangement for the yarn packages. A random disposal of the packages permits the yarn packages to be packed into the containers in a much more economical arrangement by permitting several of the smaller packages to be included with larger packages. This avoids the wasted space which would result from a predetermined spacing arrangement as set forth in the noted prior art patents. Some textile manufacturers having recently placed the yarn packages in the shipping containers in a completely at random manner. That is, the packages are not necessarily shipped in an upright position, but are placed in the shipping container on the side, upside down, upright or as they fall into the container.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, the instant concept utilizes a conical side portion connected to an inner cup by a hemitoroidal portion such that the conical side portion overlys, i.e., contacts the outer surface of the cone nose and the hemitoroidal portion fits over, i.e., is spaced above the axial end of the cone such that the inner cup portion will hold the protector in place and the complete cone nose is protected. A flange may extend outwardly from the side of the conical side portion to provide rigidity since the protector does not have to be of substantial strength. This construction permits a random disposal of the yarn packages which may be of varying sizes and stacking of yarn packages in the shipping containers.